


Maybe This is the Morning in Which We Can.

by winedad16



Series: Finkeldorf AUs and One-Offs [3]
Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied Cuddlefucking, Is this fandom dying?, I’m far too emotionally attached to these two, M/M, Making Plans, Non-Explicit Sexual Content, WWII, Yes it Is, talk of the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winedad16/pseuds/winedad16
Summary: “Good morning,” Freddy greeted, his voice sounding groggy.“I think it might be the afternoon, Finkie,” K quietly chuckled.“Let’s just pretend it’s morning, then,” The younger replied.K and Freddy enjoy their Saturday away from the HJ office... But something has been on K's mind.(One-off piece)
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Series: Finkeldorf AUs and One-Offs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881679
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Maybe This is the Morning in Which We Can.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> Erkennungsmarke: A dog tag/identification tag used for soldiers in the army. Has the same repeated information at both the top and bottom of the piece, a perforated line in the middle. This is for when a soldier dies, the tag can be snapped in half. One half being left with the dead body and the other taken to ID and declare the man dead.

** Falkenheim, Germany **

** 28 March 1942  ** ** — 41 Days until the End: 8 May 1942 **

Warmth… Warmth…  _ Warmth _ . That’s what K felt when he woke up, before the rough sheets, the presence of the blond next to him, and then the buzzing sensation between his legs.

_ Of course. _

The man deeply sighed and pressed his pelvis into the mattress, in hopes of the action somehow curing his problem. It didn’t. The brunette flipped his head so he was now facing Freddy’s back, watching as his back muscles slowly contracted as he breathed. K couldn’t help but smile to himself. Freddy hadn’t been sleeping well as of late, and it was good to see that the blond was sleeping in after he had woken up. K wasn’t going to wake him up now, he could deal with his  _ problem  _ later. 

_...Later...What time was it, anyway? _

K took a moment to slow his breathing to take in the noise around him. The closest sound was Freddy’s soft breathing, the farthest being some children playing in the street outside his and Freddy’s temporary home. It was at least midday, the children having most likely finished their early chores and taking a break while their mothers most likely prepared them a small and unfortunately non-nourishing meal. Sunlight was coming through the thin curtain that covered the window, softly lighting up the room.

_ Maybe today was the day. _

K carefully ran his hand down the blond’s shoulder to his shoulder blade, his fingers tracing the handful of thin scars that littered the spot. The brunette always wondered where the blond had gotten them, but never bothered to ask, assuming they were from the war, and wanting to respect his privacy. The blond slightly shifted under K’s touch, taking a deep breath.

“Mm, good morning,” Freddy greeted, his voice sounding groggy as he snuggled into the pillow curled between his arms.

“I think it might be the afternoon, Finkie,” K quietly chuckled. “It sounds too busy outside for it to be morning.”

“Let’s just pretend it’s morning, if it is,” The younger replied with a soft, content, sigh, clearly enjoying the comfort of the bed.

“Okay,” K hummed. “Good morning, darling.”

K shifted closer to Freddy and kissed the crook of his neck

“How’d you sleep?” K asked before he softly pressed his lips back to the same spot.

“Like a baby. I didn’t wake up once,” Freddy replied, craning his neck a bit for the older man. “What about you?”

“Lovely,” K answered as he nuzzled his nose into the blond’s neck before lifting up his head and kissing the other’s bare shoulder. “I’m glad you slept well.”

Freddy let out a small hum, one that sounded like he was in agreement. The brunette snuggled up behind the blond, gently wrapping a leg over Freddy’s longer ones and an arm around the younger’s naked torso. The blond could feel K’s morning wood pressed up against his ass. Freddy chuckled and slowly rubbed his butt up on K, making him quietly moan.

“I’m so glad that you’re this happy to see me this morning,” The blond hummed in a small chuckle.

“Last night was so lovely. A candlelight dinner and a good fuck,” K mumbled against the blond’s pale skin. “Why wouldn’t I be happy to see you?”

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it,” Freddy said with a smile as he pulled his hand out from around his pillow, resting his hand on the older man’s thigh.

K smirked and nipped Freddy’s shoulder.

“You’ve got a real nice cock on you, Friedrich,” He hummed.

Freddy’s face flushed, but only a bit.

“Thank you, K,” The blond purred. “But speaking of…  _ Cocks _ -” 

“Mhm?” 

“What do you plan on doing with that friend of yours, Mr. Klenzendorf?”

_ Last names. Last names, last names, last names. _

Freddy squeezed K’s thigh, his hand moving further back to his ass, squeezing that, and then moving back to his thigh. K smiled.

“Mm, I was just going to take care of it later,” The brunette kissed Freddy’s back. “You can rest. I know those kids exhaust you.”

Freddy frustratedly chuckled, making it clear that it struck a nerve of some sort. The brunette returned the chuckle with his own as he softly kissed the blond’s back again.

“They do,” Freddy grumbled. “I don’t know how you keep your cool.”

“You being there…” K responded, before deeply chuckling. “And of course that damn flask.”

Freddy smiled to himself.

“That’s one thing I really miss about life before all of this,” The blond said, his hand slowly rubbing up and down K’s thigh. “Good alcohol in which you can get properly drunk after drinking it.”

“I’ll have to try to find a good bottle of wine for our next dinner date,” K said, his pointer finger tracing an imaginary line on the blond’s stomach, making Freddy giggle a bit. “One that will get us so drunk we’ll be squealing and fucking until sunrise like a couple of rabbits.”

“I look forward to it,” Freddy said as he rolled over to face the older male, slithering one leg between K’s knees.

Seeing Freddy’s face made the brunette’s stomach churn. 

_ He really wanted to go through with it _ . 

The blond placed his hand on the side of K’s face, his thumb rubbing his cheekbone.

“I love that you’re the first person I see every morning,” He whispered. “Waking up next to you is a blessing.”

“Even though I’m old and broken?” K asked with a small laugh, maybe even a scoff.

“What?” The blond said, clearly shocked by the older’s comment.

“Sometimes I think you deserve someone a little less fucked up than me,” K whispered, his inner conflict getting the best of him. “I’m not worth the effort.”

“Don’t say that, K,” Freddy said, his tone clearly upset. “Don’t even joke about that.”

The blond slid his hand down a bit to cup the brunette’s jaw.

“The only good thing this world has given me has been you, K,” Freddy confessed as he rested his hand on the older’s chest, his fingers playing with the brunette’s chest hair. “Don’t ever say that you’re not worth it. I love  _ you,  _ not anyone else. I  _ chose _ you.”

K’s heart warmed at Freddy’s words, his doubt fading away. 

_ Maybe it was the right time to... _

“I love you too, Finkie.”

Their lips gently came together, coming apart only to reconnect in an additional soft kiss. The hand that rested on K’s chest slowly traveled downwards, following the thin trail of body hair- onto his belly, past his navel, and to his pelvis. Freddy was quick to handle K’s prick and ease it down. Afterwards, both men fit in an additional round into their completely empty schedule for that Saturday.

The two men, both a bit more clothed now, eventually found themselves snuggled back down into the mattress, their legs perfectly entwined, their arms around one another, and their hands gently holding all over the other’s body. Their kisses were slow and deep, the moment being filled with raw emotion as they touched each other. 

Taking a moment to breathe, the blond pulled away, gazing at K with a smile and adoring eyes. Sometimes, K wished he could see those blue eyes and that smile more clearly. Just like he did before the incident. But, he was lucky he still got to experience it. The way Freddy’s eyes and smile looked reassured the older man that things were okay, even if it was just for that day.

_ Maybe today was the right day. _

“You have the prettiest eyes…” K cooed as he admired Freddy’s facial structure, his thumb tracing one of the blond’s cheekbones. “Have I ever told you that?”

“You have, but it never gets old to hear,” Freddy replied as his fingers traced the scars on K’s arm. “I just like hearing you talk, even when it’s to those kids. You’re so…”

Freddy pursed his lips in thought. K quickly pecked them, making Freddy smile.

“...Parental. That’s the word,” Freddy finished, softly pressing his lips to K’s.

“Someone’s got to guide them because their parents sure can’t. Especially with the Gestapo lurking around every corner,” K mumbled, kissing Freddy’s forehead. “Damn Deertz.”

“You know I banned those two words, here,” The blond said, his hand resting on the base of the older’s neck. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” K hummed. “The eavesdroppers and that son of a bitch.”

Freddy giggled at K’s words before the sound fell into a moment of comfortable silence.

“You know…” Freddy began. “As much as I can’t stand kids, I think you’d be a great father if we had any children.”

“Really?” K asked with a chuckle. “I don’t think anyone's told me that before.”

Freddy nodded, his hand moving down to squeeze K’s shoulder.

“I think I’d have to sort some shit out up here first,” The brunette said with a chuckle as he poked his own forehead. “And then reconstruct my entire personality.”

“Oh, please,” Freddy playfully rolled his eyes. “Kids seem to already love you. You don’t have to change in the fatherly category.”

K’s heart warmed a bit at that, especially since it came from Freddy

“Thank you, Freddy. That means a lot,” K said before adding with a chuckle, “Though, I do guess it’s a good thing men can’t get knocked up. Because we might have already had a few kids on our hands by now.”

Freddy laughed hard at that, playfully slapping the man’s bare chest.

“We would!” K insisted with a laugh.

“Imagine a future in which they figure that out, though,” Freddy mused after calming down. “Gay men having biological children without having to bed a woman.”

“That would be quite the future, wouldn’t it?” K rhetorically asked, before adding, a bit more quietly, “Quite the future…”

_ The future.  _ **_ Their _ ** _ future. _

K tensed a bit, staring off into the cream-colored ceiling. Freddy immediately took notice.

“You okay?” He asked, sitting up a bit to look at the older man.

Looking up at Freddy, he knew. K knew.

_ It was the right time. _

K cleared his throat and slowly pulled his limbs from Freddy’s body as he sat up and began moving off the bed. He started to make his way out of the bedroom.

“K?” The blond called out as he rolled to the other side of the bed, his feet planting themselves on the floor.

“I’ll be right back,” K said, briefly turning around in the doorway before exiting the room.

Freddy nodded, despite the older man not being there to see his response, and stayed put, almost nervously. K’s sudden mood change worried him. Had he said something?

Outside of the bedroom, K was searching the kitchen for his Erkennungsmarke. His identification tag. One that was meant to be snapped in two for when he died in combat... Or a medical bay. He shuffled around, looking for it for just a minute before finding it hanging from the key hook. Holding the small disc between his fingers, he took a deep breath and placed a kiss to it before gently dropping it in his pant pocket.

Re-entering his bedroom, Freddy was still there, sitting at the edge of the bed, picking at his nails. That was the case until the blond became aware of K’s presence. His head shot upwards as his hands dropped into his lap.

“Hey, is everything okay?” The blond asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, honey,” K gave Freddy a comforting smile as he sat down next to him on the bed. “I just have something to talk about.”

Freddy nodded, worry still clear in his eyes. The younger man turned his body to face K a bit more.

“What is it?” The blond asked. “Shoot.”

“Freddy… I…” K trailed off as he shifted a bit further back on the bed, softly taking one of the blond’s more slender hands in one of his.

The blond’s blue eyes flickered from their hands to K as he placed his other hand atop of the older male’s. K took a deep and uncertain breath.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and…” K unknowingly squeezed the blond’s hand out of nervousness. “I know we’ve talked about it a few times and how we’d even go about it…”

Freddy’s brow furrowed. 

_ What was he talking about? _

“Right now it’s…  _ legally  _ impossible and I can only hope for a better future, but...”

The blond’s mind was racing in a million directions, trying to put together the pieces.

“Freddy, in the past four years that I’ve known you, we have been to Hell and back,” K slowly started shifting off the bed. “And I don’t think God could’ve given me a better person to go through it all with.”

Freddy looked at K with wide eyes, his heart rate accelerating. 

_ Was this going the way he thought it was? _

“I love you more than words or actions can describe, but… I hope this covers the main basis of my love for you.”

The man was on the floor now, propped up on one knee, one hand holding one of Freddy’s. K’s other hand went into his pajama pants’ pocket, pulling out the small disc of aluminum.

“I don’t have a ring and I hope this will do, but I’d love to ask you this question,” K thickly swallowed and held the identification tag up as he looked up. 

Maybe the look was for reassurance, he didn’t know. Freddy nodded, his lips pressed together, scared he’d say something that would interrupt the moment.

“Friedrich Finkel, will you give me the honor of becoming my husband?” K finally asked.

Freddy’s breath hitched as he went to answer.

“ _ Yes!  _ Oh my God-”

The younger man broke down into tears, sputtering out a series of “yes’s” as his arms encased K. A wave of relief washed over the brunette as he embraced the blond, tightly holding him. The blond held the brunette’s face and peppered kisses all over it, feeling absolutely and utterly in love. K deeply chuckled and sniffled as he held the back of Freddy’s head as they both carefully stood, deeply kissing the other. 

K partially dipped the blond and Freddy giggled, loving the gesture. Standing up from the dip, the blond stumbled backward, tripping on his own feet. Freddy gasped as they fell back on the bed, K catching himself on his hands, hovering over the blond. The blond was breathing heavily, staring up at the older man. K broke down in laughter, interrupting the stare, and pressed his forehead to Freddy’s. Freddy’s heart fluttered at the sound of his laugh. It wasn’t often that K laughed that hard, especially when it was completely genuine. 

Freddy loosely wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, taking in the moment. The two eventually fully laid down on the bed, cuddling, kissing, reveling at the moment.

“I was so nervous to ask you, Freddy,” K breathed out, letting out all the tension in his body as he played with the blond’s hair. “I’ve been thinking about this for months.”

“Really?” Freddy questioned with a smile. 

“Mhm.”

“I have to admit I’ve been beginning to entertain the idea about asking you myself,” Freddy giggled as he rolled onto his stomach. “But this was more than I could ask for.”

“I’m glad,” K replied, pressing his lips to Freddy’s as his fingers played with the aluminum tag.

Both men could feel the other’s smile on their lips, which was proven when they pulled away. Their lips were formed in wide grins. Freddy raised his hand to K’s face, his thumb quickly swiping away the tears that fell down the brunette’s face. K hadn’t realized that he was crying.

“I love you,” K whispered.

“I love you too,” Freddy replied, shifting a bit closer to nuzzle his nose to the older’s nose.

K chuckled at the gesture before averting his gaze in thought.

“I… I was thinking that when this is all over we can have a small party of sorts… Just the two of us and maybe some friends if they’re still around.”

Freddy smiled.

“I’d love that,” He replied, just before his stomach grumbled.

This made both men laugh.

“How about some celebratory breakfast?” K suggested as he propped himself up.

“What, even though it’s the afternoon?” 

“You said to pretend it's morning,” K reminded before quickly pecking Freddy’s lips. “So it’s morning.”

Freddy chuckled.

“Alright.”

-

Later on in the evening, the two enjoyed a rare warm shower, enjoying their time alone together, and living in the moment. K had gotten out first, not explaining to Freddy why he was rushing off, but the blond trusted it was for a good reason.

Freddy was combing his hair back, watching himself in the mirror that hung on the wall in K’s room… Or was it  _ their _ room, now? They always shared K’s bed, Freddy’s was rarely used. But, this time it was  _ very  _ different _. _ Freddy was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice K coming up behind him, jumping a bit when he felt the brunette touch him.

“So, how does it feel to be married, Herr Klenzendorf?” K asked with a smirk as he slithered his arms around the blond’s torso as he kissed his neck.

“Oh, it’s just  _ amazing,  _ Herr Finkel,” Freddy replied with a laugh, turning his head a bit for the two to share a kiss.

K chuckled at the banter and released the blond, letting Freddy finish up his hair. He sat back on his-  _ their? Their  _ bed- Split Erkennungsmarke in hand, which he had broken in two only minutes before. The idea of giving Freddy his tag came to him only a week before that Saturday. He thought it to be a brilliant plan then, just to fill the spot of the ring… or wrist band… or necklace… Whatever that they chose. But now he was a bit nervous about it, thinking maybe he should've waited to get something more impressive. 

He didn’t notice Freddy sit beside him on the bed until he felt some water drop onto his shoulder from the blond’s wet hair and the feeling of the younger’s soft pink lips on his bare shoulder. K closed his palm and looked over with a smile. The two kissed, not exchanging any words, their love being enough to communicate what the kiss held. That is what made K remember to trust that Freddy would love him, no matter the gift. K’s hand guided itself to Freddy’s and gently flipped it over so his palm was facing upwards. 

“This is yours now, okay?” The brunette said as he placed the aluminum piece in Freddy’s hand. “I have the other half.”

“K- You know you aren’t supposed to break that. If the-”

“Fuck those bastards. They don’t need a tag to announce me as dead. If I’m dead they’ll know,” K insisted. “This… This doesn’t represent my role as a soldier anymore. It’s now my love for you.”

Freddy nodded and looked down at the small half of the dog tag between both of his pointer fingers and thumbs. The blond had seen the tag hundreds, maybe thousands, of times before, but he had never seen it this close until now. It was worn and beat up, the metal was heavily scratched. One of his thumbs traced K’s name and the string of numbers and information below it, which was pressed into the aluminum. He began to cry a bit. 

_ He was a part of K’s family now... and K was a part of his. _

Noticing the blond’s tears, K panicked a bit.

_ He should’ve waited and gotten something else— _

“I know it’s not much but-”

“I love it, K,” Freddy said with a sniffle, looking at the man all teary-eyed. “This is really beautiful. Thank you.”

“Are… are you sure?” K checked, his heart twisting.

“It’s perfect, darling,” Freddy tightly embraced the brunette. “It’s perfect.”

K smiled and let his worry wash away. 

“For the past year, I’ve been putting money aside and…” K took the blond’s face in his hands. “Maybe we can get something better than that. I don’t know what, but something.”

“We’ll figure it out. We will,” Freddy assured him. “Right now, I’m just…” 

Freddy had a wide smile across his face, the remaining tears in his blue eyes sparkling a bit. 

“I’m just really happy.”

“I am too, Finkie. I am too.”

The two men shared a tender kiss and beginning thinking about their future for the rest of the evening, in a rare moment of overwhelming optimism.

_ If only they were given more time. _

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry for the sudden sadness at the end—)
> 
> Okay you may be wondering why I wrote this instead of, you know, updating the main story with these two. Here’s the take for you all, I'm still trying to write the next part BUT I go back to uni later this week, so the writing process will be slowed down some more. So... I'm putting this one out to fill the blank. Something quick but (hopefully) pleasant to read.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I'd love feedback! I don't usually write this way.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568214) by [thatsgay4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsgay4/pseuds/thatsgay4)




End file.
